I Will Tell You
by Illbehisangel10
Summary: This is a fix-it (have you figured out that's all I write for this pairing?) for tonight's episode, 5x03. We all wanted Aria and Ezra to "kiss and make up" and they seemed so close. Here's how it could happen, with a little prodding from Ali. Complete


_**A/N: Ezra and Aria need to be together**_

_**As Aria turns to leave after NOT telling him about Shauna, he has to help her with the door. The story picks up here:**_

"_Here, it's a new lock. I'll get it for you."_ _Ezra shuffled over to the door and flips the lock back so that Aria can leave._

"Ezra, I- I'm glad you're okay." Aria turned away from the door and threw her arms around Ezra's neck.

Ezra stumbled and started to lose his balance. Normally, Aria's enthusiasm was something he could handle, even caught off guard. This time, in his state of recovery, Ezra started to fall.

"Woah, woah woah woah. Easy there. I'm sorry." Aria had managed to help him regain his balance before they both tumbled to the floor. "I guess I kind of just forgot myself there. I just, I can't remember ever being so scared before in my life. And there have been a lot of scary times in the last couple of years. But even thinking Meredith was going to kill us in my basement and being locked in a crate with a dead body while it was about to be thrown off of a train don't compare to how I felt when I saw you bleeding on that rooftop."

"Aria, do you really think you have to apologize for hugging me? I've been craving that since- well, for a while."

An awkward silence drew around them. Aria already felt uncomfortable. She hadn't even wanted to come here and she was ending the visit with a hug and a monologue that could be construed as saying she still loved him, which, admittedly, she still did.

Ezra clearly wanted her to stay. She'd give into that look if she lingered a moment longer. Thankfully, the lock was already undone and Aria was able to yank the door open and escape. She shut the door behind her and heard the lock click back into place.

* * *

_**A/N: Ali and Aria talking, after Aria hands Ali the manuscript.**_

"Well too bad, because you're going to be analyzed. I was so worried while I was away. About Hanna, about Emily, and even about Spencer even though I was afraid of her. But I was never worried about you. Do you want to know why?"

"I said I don't want to hear it Ali!" Aria tried to walk past Alison, but the blonde grabbed her around the elbow and wouldn't let go."

"I don't care, you need to hear it. Why wasn't I worried? Because you had Ezra. And Ezra is the type of guy who, no matter the state of your relationship, will risk everything to help you."

Aria was still trying to free herself from Ali's grasp. "Ali, it's not that simple. Now let me go."

"No, actually, it is that simple. He loves you and you love him. So what's the problem? Aria, Ezra is a good guy. I don't know how else you want me to say it." Ali was clearly exasperated with Aria's stubbornness.

"Ali, he lied to me from the very beginning. He lied to all of us about you. And why do you care so much anyway? What do you get out of this?"

"Well, aside from Ezra's knowledge about everything that's happened in the last two and a half years, he is an honestly good guy. Toby and Caleb were good guys, and I'm glad Spencer and Hanna had them, but they both have darker sides that Ezra couldn't even comprehend. If I had honestly had a guy like Ezra, instead of Ian, instead of whoever else I thought was great at the time, I probably wouldn't have had this hell I've been living. I hate that you're throwing it away."

"Ali, this is none of your business. Stay out of it." Aria, who had been stunned by Ali's candor, finally pulled herself free, "I mean it."

The two girls stood with locked gazes for what felt like hours, "fine. Fine. I'll do what's in my interest and stop trying to fix what's in yours." And with that Ali walked out of the room.

* * *

_**A/N: In Ezra's apartment, after Aria's confession about Shauna.**_

"_How do I help?"_

Aria chuckled. "I don't know. I mean, if anyone was going to help me, it should be Emily. She went through the same thing with Nate. But, I don't know, there's something about this that I just, it's not helping to know that it was her or us." Aria sat down in the nearest chair.

"Aria," Ezra moved closer to her and kneeled in front of her. "Do you remember what you said to me after you told me about what really happened to Jenna?"

Aria sat up. She was confused by this line of questioning, but she did remember, "Yeah, I said something about trying not to look back and that if there was anything I could change, it would be that night. That's still true. I would still choose to change the Jenna Thing, not that night with Shauna. I feel terrible, but I do know it had to be done." Unshed tears were glimmering in her eyes. Ezra reached a hand up to still one of Aria's that had been picking at nothing on her pants.

"Well, that's actually not what I meant. I'm glad you remember that part too and if you can rationalize it as less of a regret than the Jenna Thing, then that's great. But I meant what I said and how you responded. I'd like to say it again. That is, if you'd be okay with it." He looked up at her eyes. He was still kneeling in front of her and he really felt like he was kneeling at the feet of a goddess. If she dismissed him, he would take it. Making Aria happy is, and always would be, his first priority.

One of the tears spilled over. "I think I remember what you said, but maybe you should remind me."

Ezra couldn't believe his ears. He slowly moved the hand that had been resting in her lap and gently wiped away the tear. "I said, 'I love you, and nothing you just said to me changes that.' And you looked at me, looking every bit as much an angel as you do now and you said, 'Thank you, "

Aria picked up her words from there, "'for looking at me tonight the same way you did yesterday.' Thank you, Ezra, for always looking at me that way."

"Aria, I always will. I love you. Even if you push me away. Even if you still want me to leave once I get back to normal. Even if we spend the next fifty years not speaking to each other, I will always love you and on that day after the fifty years of not speaking, I will still look at you like this."

That broke the dam Aria had on her emotions. She sank from the chair to her knees so that she had joined Ezra on the floor. She fell against his chest and started crying as he pulled her into his lap. "Shh, shhh, Aria, don't cry. Please, don't cry." Ezra stroked her hair, and truth be told, he wasn't actually minding the tears. She was in his arms. He was worried that once Aria collected herself, she would bolt, the way she had before.

"Ezra, you broke my heart, but I still love you with the thousand pieces you shattered it into. I hate you and I love you."

"I know, Aria, I know. I hate myself too. I know I've said this before, but no more secrets. Honesty is all I have left to give you. Please, we can…"

Ezra was cut off by a kiss. He never thought he'd get to taste her again. He quickly got lost in the kiss until Aria pulled away all too soon.

"Ezra, this is it. I mean it. Jackie, I could handle, that was mostly jealousy. Maggie really should have been it, but I stayed. This book completely broke my trust in you. If there's anything else that I should know about, you need to tell me. Now. Because I mean it: I. Can't. Handle. Any. More. But dammit, I love you."

"I love you too. I never thought I would hear you say that again." He pulled her close against him. "Aria Montgomery, you know all of my secrets. And, like I said, honesty is all I have that I can give you. If there's anything you have a question about, let me know. I'll tell you." Aria tucked her head under his chin. "If there's anything you want to know, I will tell you." Ezra repeated as he held her tight. He knew he had a long way to go, but for right now, Aria was back in his arms, where she belonged.


End file.
